maliks second party
by Sheteria of the nile
Summary: when malik has his second party, Yami gets kicked out before the party even starts! How will yugi survive? Rating may go up in later chapters!
1. Default Chapter

Samma san- well, here's a new story. I hope ya'll like!

Hikari- what r u saying? This story SUCKS!

samma san- GO AWAY! well RR plz.

ch. 1

Yami walked down the city streets with Ryou, making plans for what they think will happen at Malik's party.

"Remember last time we went to a party at his house?" Ryou said. "I ended up tied up in the kitchen, with a crazed psyco trying to kiss me!" Yami started to giggle.

"I'm sorry, but that was funny!" Yami said. Ryou slapped him in the head.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying this!" Ryou yelled. The two sat on the bench and Yami let out his hikari and Ryou let out his Yami. Bakura took Ryou's invitation and read it.

"Heck, no we're not going!" Bakura yelled and ripped the invitation. Yugi laughed.

"If Joey gets dressed up as a girl again...I'll pay to go!" Yugi said, and started to laugh. Marik stepped out of the bush. Yami looked at him. As did everyone else.

"That can be arranged. Maybe I should make it so that people have to pay to get in." Marik said and smirked. "Anyways, I have BIG plans for duke."

"Go for it! That pretty boy diserves everything!" Bakura said.

"Bakura, I think _you_ diserve everything!" Ryou said.

"Don't start with me!" Bakura glared. Marik withdrew the rod.

"You all WILL come to my party!" He said and mind controlled them all. They all spoke in unison.

"We WILL go to you party!" They all said. Marik turned around and walked off with everyone following. They got to Marik's place withing an hour and their minds were free on the bus, which caused much confusion.

"Marik, mind controlling us to make us come to your party was real low, you know that right?" Yami said.

"Shutup, Pharaoh!" marik said, and then Yami got mad so they tackled eachother. Yami reached up to get the rod, but Bakura brought his feet up and kicked him back, sending him flying out of the window. Marik yelled out to Yami. "You are officially kicked out of the party!"

"Good, I could care less!" Yami yelled back.

"Oh and don't worry! I'll take good care of your Hikari!" Marik yelled back.

"Yugi! Oh no!" Yami yelled. The bus went off and Yami ran after it, but tripped and couldn't keep up. 'Yugi! I can't leave you with that Phsyco!' he thought and a huge truck was coming up. 'oh...shit!'


	2. ch 2

Maia- this chapter should be better if I right it right….ummmm I mean, Wright it right!

Disclaimer- I don own ygo

Ch. 2

Yami watched as the truck came to a halt just inches away from his face. He sighed and the driver looked out and yelled.

"HEY! DIDN"T YOU EVER LEARN NOT TO RUN IN FRONT OF A CAR?" He yelled. Yami was now angry.

"For you info, I was thrown out of a coach, so you could at least be nice! I wasn't running out in front of you, I just happened to land there!" Yami yelled back. The man studied his face.

"Aren't you the king of games? Yugi motou?" He asked. Yami got up.

"Yeah, so what?" Yami answered coolly.

"S-So, what's it like to duel people?" He asked. Yami started to say something, but was interrupted from a voice behind them. A voice that belonged to someone he loathed entirely.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" He asked. Then he stepped out of the shadowy ally to reveal to be Malik Ishtar. Yami glared at him.

"Cool it, Pharaoh! I merely wish to show you something! Follow!" He said.

"What makes me trust you?" Yami asked, now even more coolly.

"You want to see Yugi, right? He's in Danger so if you were wise, you would follow me!" Malik yelled. Yami glared once more.

"Fine, but you better not be lying!" Yami said and ran up to Malik. Then two ran off, leaving only Malik's voice saying,

"Don't worry! I'm not!" He yelled.

The two got to Malik's house and walked down to the cellar. There, Yami heard Marik yelling. Yami and Malik walked to a corner where they could see what was going on. There, at that corner, Yami saw Yugi, his hands in cuffs and nailed up to the wall.

"I'll try this again," Marik said. Yami averted his gaze to Marik, who was walking up to Yugi. "Why isn't Yami here yet?"

"I don't know!" Yugi spat out. Marik punched him hard in the stomach.

"Tell me, if Yami really cared, then why isn't he here yet?" Marik asked, in a calm voice. Then he did an evil psychotic laugh.

"You are truly crazy!" Yugi whispered. Marik glared and punched Yugi harder. Yugi then dropped his head. Yami knew he was unconscious and his fists clenched. Marik held him back, making Yami scrape his foot. Marik turned around, as he was cleaning the blood off his hands and Bakura was dragging Yugi out of the room. He started to walk around the corner as Malik and Yami held their breaths. If they ran, they were done for and if they stayed here, THEY WERE DONE FOR!

Maia- well tell me what you think. Review PLZ and NO FLAMES!


End file.
